


In the Kingdom

by ami_ven



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Nora’s mother often takes her children out into the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write from a child's POV)

Most little girls, Nora thought, probably dreamed of dressing up in fancy gowns and becoming princesses.

Mama had dreamed it, long ago, when she lived in the dark, cold attic, before she moved to the palace and married Papa. Nora liked dressing up sometimes, too, but she had been a princess her whole life and she didn’t think it was as much fun as they probably imagined.

No, what Nora liked best were the day she _didn’t_ dress up, the days when she and Mama and her big brother Reginald would put on plain commoners’ clothes and go out into the kingdom.

Mama knew _everyone_! She asked after their families, complimented their wares, and they nodded respectfully— not a single person bowed or curtsied like they did when Mama wore her tiara. They talked to her like she was a person, not just a queen, and Nora thought that was when her mama was happiest.

Nora was happy, too. Outside the palace, she could run and shout, could play games with the other children, could fall down and get dirty. She could sit and watch the blacksmith make horseshoes, or trade a shiny coin for a fresh-baked bun, or listen to the storyteller in the village square.

She hardly thought about _why_ Mama took them into the kingdom, until her school lessons later that week. Papa repeated a question he and his advisers were pondering (simplified a little, Nora was only seven) about a trade agreement with a neighboring kingdom, and Nora said, thoughtfully, “If it would help to lower grain prices slightly, I think it could be of advantage to our people.”

“Exactly what I was thinking,” said Papa, proudly.

THE END


End file.
